


【盾冬】两个人的70年

by zzzyt5521



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-03-10 02:34:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18929545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzzyt5521/pseuds/zzzyt5521
Summary: 史蒂夫不知道发生了什么。他不能离开巴基5米外。lof: nachsiebzigjahren.lofter.com





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 史蒂夫以意想不到的形式陪着巴基过了七十年。

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 史蒂夫以意想不到的方式陪着巴基度过了70年。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOC！！OOC！！BUG！！没有逻辑。不知所云。

1.  
冰冷的海水包围住了他，他感受着身体慢慢地僵硬，大脑迟钝起来。在失去意识的前一刻，他想到了那只在他眼前擦过的手和仅仅几秒后就完全消失在眼前的身影。他没能看到战争的胜利，没能和他的姑娘跳上那支舞……他没能救起他。如果可以的话，他真的想再次见到他唯一的挚友，亲人，爱人，和他一起去往他说的未来。他缓缓地闭上双眼，沉睡在了这片无声寂静的大海中。

同一片大海中，一抹蓝色一闪而过，就像一瞬的幻觉一般。

2.  
史蒂夫低头看向自己的手，透明的。他可以透过它看到黑色的地面。

黑色的地面，很奇怪，他记得自己应该在沉在北冰洋里面才对。再加上现在身体奇怪的状态，他试着走动了几步，却发现与其说自己是在走路，不如说是在漂浮，他无法感知到踏在地面的那种安稳感。史蒂夫环顾四周，却无法看清任何东西，这里完全黑暗，直到这时他才发现自己在微微发光，这才让他能看到自己的双手，自己的身体和那不详的黑色。

冷静下来的史蒂夫很快发现这里不止他一个人。另一个人微弱的喘息声——他不确定自己到底还有没有呼吸，他只在这听到了一种声音。他慢慢的一步一步走向那个声音传来的方向，却在走了几步之后突然停了下来。

他突然不敢往前走了。他的四倍听力让他不仅听到了断断续续的喘息，还有隐藏在呼吸下的喃喃自语。他太熟悉了，那个声音，哪怕模糊到根本不知道在说什么，哪怕沙哑干涩到史蒂夫从来没有在那个人身上听到过，他也一下子就确定了。

他迟疑了，他看着对方掉下去，他绝望地认为他已经不可能再看见活生生的那个人了。

突然急促的呼吸声让史蒂夫回过了神。他大步跑过去，却发现这个房间——也许说是牢房更好——十分的小，他仅仅跑了两步就在角落看到了那个人。

是巴基，他蜷缩在角落，头埋在膝盖间，右手撑着地面，空缺的左臂让史蒂夫的呼吸凝滞了。他小心翼翼的在巴基面前蹲下，看不到对方的脸，他伸出手想要将对方揽进自己的怀中。接着他看到自己的手抱了个空，他的手臂从巴基的身体中穿过，最后停在了他自己的胸前。

他低下头看着那一双微微发着光的手，不知所措起来。巴基的状态很不好，很明显将他关在这里的人并没有用心给他处理身上的伤，他的喘息就像鼓声一样一下下打击着史蒂夫的耳膜，这让他的太阳穴隐隐作痛。

他听见了巴基的喃喃。“詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯，军号32557038……詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯，军号32557038……”

史蒂夫想到自己当时在意大利救出巴基时，对方闭着眼睛也在背着自己的名字和军号，相似的场景让他打了个寒颤，仿佛有电流从脊柱窜到了大脑。他有了不好的猜想，一个比巴基成了俘虏更糟的猜想。

史蒂夫只能默默的蹲在巴基的面前，他没办法碰到他，他试了很多次，每次都只能看着自己身体的一部分穿过对方的身体，他明明就在他面前，他们面前却像隔了一整个宇宙。

他也试着和巴基说话，但是对方没有给他任何回应，所以他知道了，他的声音也无法传到对方的耳中。他无力的跪坐在地上，心痛的看着巴基露出来的额头，珍重怜惜的吻了一下。

3.  
当史蒂夫听到巴基喊出他名字的时候，他以为对方终于发现他的存在了。再仔细观察一下之后，却发现对方已经侧卧到了地上，脸露了出来。他皱着眉，脸上不健康的酡红将他本就红艳的嘴唇衬托的更加鲜艳。但是现在那嘴唇上也已经开裂翘着皮，他不自觉的伸出舌头舔着干燥的嘴唇，然后咽下一口唾沫，急促的呼出的热气几乎要将史蒂夫的皮肤灼伤。

史蒂夫想要将巴基抱起来，让他枕着自己的腿，这样至少对方能舒服一点。但是他做不到，他只能干坐着，看着巴基痛苦的样子，完全帮不上忙，这种无力感几乎要将他杀死。

他有将这个牢房搜寻一遍，却没在这里发现任何东西。这里除了巴基和状态不明的自己，连水和食物都没有。

巴基不再重复自己的名字，他开始呢喃家人的名字，妈妈，瑞贝卡，爸爸……更多的是史蒂夫。他执着的喊着史蒂夫名字，那个名字在他的唇齿间吐出时，他皱起的眉头会微微松开，然后再次难受的皱起。

史蒂夫将手虚放在他的额上，哪怕不能真正摸到，那可怕的炽热温度还是会让他有种退缩感。他害怕巴基就这样在一个黑暗冰冷的牢房里，这么孤单的在一场高烧中再也醒不过来。史蒂夫的手慢慢上移，穿插进了对方已经微长的头发里。他看得清楚，那些头发只是穿过自己的手指，但他却好像感受到了柔软的触感。巴基其实很在意自己的外表，在外行军并没有那么多精力打理自己，他还是会经常剃胡子，剪头发，让自己保持在一个精神奕奕的状态。

现在他的头发有好几缕黏在了一起，脸上的胡子也茂密起来，还有脸上的灰尘和血痂，史蒂夫借着自己的光看着那张脸，却也只能看着，仿佛要将对方这副模样深深的，深深的刻进大脑的最深处。

4.  
史蒂夫不知道自己和巴基在这个地方待了多久，巴基待的时间肯定比自己要长。黑暗中连时间的概念都失去了，史蒂夫呆呆地看着那片黑暗，巴基还在他的身边发着烧，发出难受的呻吟，紧闭着双眼。

史蒂夫的思绪在自己的遭遇和巴基的遭遇之间来回跳跃。巴基还活着的喜悦仅仅出现了一秒，就被浪潮般的担忧和无力淹没。

史蒂夫慢慢地躺下，和巴基面对着面，他伸出手，将对方虚抱住。他不敢用力，哪怕知道自己根本无法触碰到他，更不用说伤害，他还是放轻了力道。他闭上眼睛，希望自己醒过来能看到巴基在他们布鲁克林的小房子外叫唤他，让他快点准备好去康尼岛。

淡淡的光芒包裹着巴基，他的眉头慢慢松开，舔了舔嘴唇，将身体向史蒂夫的方向微微挪动了一下。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 史蒂夫以意想不到的方式与巴基一起度过了七十年。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOC！！OOC！！BUG！！没有逻辑。不知所云。  
> 本章涉及注射劣质血清。（没有具体考据巴基掉下火车后到底经受过怎样的折磨。）

5.  
史蒂夫是被一阵脚步声吵醒的。他怀里的巴基还是全身都散发着不正常的热度，表情看上去却是安稳了很多。史蒂夫站起身，想找个地方躲起来，毕竟碰不到和看不到还是有区别的，他这张脸辨识度有些太高了。他回想了一下牢房的构造，却还是放弃了，根本没有地方可以躲。

门被打开，突然涌进来的光线让史蒂夫眯起了眼睛。等到他适应了光线，来人已经走到了他的面前——应该说是巴基的面前。他看了眼穿着军装棉袄的人，看装扮至少说明外面很冷，再想到巴基单薄的军衣，史蒂夫很想一拳头揍在这些人脸上。那个人完全没有注意到这里多了位没有实体的美国队长，史蒂夫为此松了口气。

他将那个拿着枪的人从上到下好好打量了一遍，最后目光聚集在了那人胸前的一枚徽章上。上面红色的章鱼让他的眼睛瞬间瞪大了。

九头蛇。他以为红骷髅死后九头蛇应该就已经覆灭了。他简直不敢相信自己的眼睛。如果说是余孽却也不像，看上去组织性太强了。史蒂夫还是觉得自己太天真了，砍掉一个头长出两个头的九头蛇，在让巴基掉下悬崖还不够，居然还在继续折磨他。

6.  
那名九头蛇把枪放到一边。接着他抓起巴基的头发，被迫让他抬起头。史蒂夫没忍住一个暴起一拳打向了那个人的脸，然后他踉跄着向前冲了几步，穿过了那个男人的身体。他转过身，紧紧握紧了拳头。他恨这样，他只能看着却没办法为巴基分担任何痛苦。

那人看巴基神智不清，紧闭着双眼，直接一巴掌打在了他的脸上。巴基的脸向一边偏了过去，迷糊的睁开了眼。被打的那边脸很快肿了起来，他就像没有感觉一样，抬起头冷冷的看向还抓着他头发的人，朝他啐了口口水，勾起嘴角哼了一声。那人顿时暴跳如雷，将巴基掼到墙上。巴基左肩狠狠撞到墙上，吃痛闷哼出声。史蒂夫的眼睛涌上血丝，他身体颤抖，徒劳的想要挡住落在巴基身上的拳头。拳头与肉体的碰撞声让他的眼眶红了起来，酸涩的眼睛中涌出泪水。

他看着自己的泪水滴在巴基的脸上，然后化为光点消散。他不懂自己为什么会出现在这里，如果他什么也做不了，他为什么要出现在这里，看着他最亲密的人受着折磨？

“哼，命倒确实硬，但是也没什么用。等会有的你受。”那个人将巴基从地上拖起来，走向还开着的门。巴基眯着的眼睛突然睁大，一个使劲挣开了那人的手，摇晃着站起来，在那人反应过来之前一拳打中了他的左脸。那人后退两步，巴基步伐不稳的追上去又是一拳却只是轻飘飘的打在了那人的左眼上。

史蒂夫看的分明，巴基已经连站都要站不住了。那个九头蛇士兵反应过来，一脚将已经坐到地上的巴基踹出去老远。史蒂夫奔向巴基，跪坐到了对方身边，想看看对方的伤势，就看见巴基用右手将自己撑起，咳出一口血。

史蒂夫盯着那抹红色，呆愣着用手摸了摸。他将手放到自己面前，那上面没有任何颜色，还是微微发着光。他机械的转过头，看着那个凶神恶煞的人，缓缓站起身。他走到他面前，低头看着刚到他肩膀的人，他大口呼吸着，全身神经质的痉挛着。如果不是知道自己的哮喘已经被血清治愈，他甚至觉得自己就要在这里丧命了。没有人看得到他，也没有人摸得到他，而他也没办法用自己的手扶起倒在一边的挚友，没有办法用拳头揍眼前的和他有着深仇大恨的组织的成员。他只能站在一边，看着，什么也做不了。

他退缩了，他害怕了，他不想呆在这了，他觉得自己就要撑不住了。他不知道他还会看到什么，他只知道，他什么都不想知道了——至少现在不行了。血清还没有把他的心脏强化到可以承受亲眼看着自己最重要的人被折磨，自己却什么也做不了的无力，疼痛和绝望。

他会崩溃。他希望这一切都只是一场梦。

7.  
“弄死了就不好了。”那人拿起一边的枪，抓着巴基的衣领将就要昏迷的他拖出了这个牢房。史蒂夫停在原地，他看着巴基消失在拐角的身影，跨出的一步又收了回来。但是很快他就发现他的身体在自己向前移动，在他根本没有迈步的情况下。他睁大了眼睛看着离他五米的巴基，一个可怕的关于他自己的猜想冒了出来：他没法离开巴基。

他转身就想跑，却挡不住那种无法解释的引力，他被锁在了巴基的身边，他没有选择只能看着接下来发生的一切。

他被拖到了一个亮堂的房间，像实验室。巴基被固定在了一张看上去就冰冷的金属实验床上。史蒂夫迟疑了一下，还是走了过去。巴基的双腿和仅剩的右臂被束缚带固定住，仰躺着眯着无神的眼看着发着黄光的天花板上的灯。他的左脸肿的很高，嘴角也破了皮，下巴上还沾着一些之前咳出来的血。史蒂夫伸手想为他将那些刺眼的红色统统擦掉，指尖却只是停在了离他脸尚有几厘米的地方。

有一些穿着白大褂的人在一边忙碌着，他们根本不在意巴基的状态。史蒂夫没兴趣去看他们在干什么，他只是看不够一般的一直盯着巴基，扫过全身之后视线停滞在他的脸上，他的眼睛上，他的嘴唇上。他的心脏在抽痛，他全身都很疼。

实验室的门——史蒂夫确定这是个实验室，不会有人的房间会是这个样子——又开了，进来了一个矮个子的人。史蒂夫盯着正朝这边走的人，心里掀起了惊涛骇浪。他的脑子有些乱，嗡嗡的声音回响在他的耳边。

佐拉！佐拉居然还活着！而且活的好好的！

佐拉毫无意识的穿过了定在巴基面前的史蒂夫的身体，从一个白大褂手里接过了一个针筒，里面流淌着蓝色的液体。

史蒂夫认得那颜色，是血清。让他变得高大强壮、充满力量的血清，让他成为美国队长的血清。在那些液体打进自己身体时他都没有害怕过，但是现在，他看着佐拉将针头扎进巴基的右臂，蓝色的液体慢慢消失，他害怕得双手不停颤抖。他想把那些液体从巴基的身体抽出来。他知道打血清的痛苦，也知道厄斯金博士的血清已经不存在了。那这些打进巴基身体的劣质血清会不会有什么副作用，会不会比他更疼？

史蒂夫又记起自己当初救出巴基时，他问自己疼不疼，这是唯一一个问自己打血清疼不疼的人，现在他要亲眼看着那些自己真实受过的疼痛在对方的身上重现。而他甚至连给他个安慰都做不到。

巴基开始嘶吼，他的声音本就已经很嘶哑，现在更是感觉要把喉咙都喊出血来。他在试验床上扭动，像一条离了水的鱼，他蹬着腿，右手紧紧握成拳头。史蒂夫双腿蓦然一软，跪倒在了床前。他试着去抓巴基握成拳的手，却只能一次次抓空，一次次感受到自己的指甲掐入手心的微疼感。巴基的声音低了下去，他慌张的抬头去看对方的脸，就见巴基瞳孔已经涣散，微张着唇喘息，几根头发黏在他的额头，就像一个坏掉的木偶。

“血清排异现象消失，体征趋于稳定。”史蒂夫仿佛听到了自己转动脖子时脖颈发出的咔咔声，一个白大褂面色冷漠的站在一边，拿着一支笔记录着什么。史蒂夫想要站起来，起身到一半腿一麻又坐到了地上。

“这可是唯一一个存活下来的实验体，巴恩斯中士，可千万争点气。”佐拉看着已经昏迷的巴基，嘴唇开开合合，说着让史蒂夫难以理解的话。史蒂夫的大脑已经完全宕机了。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 史蒂夫以意想不到的方式陪着巴基过了七十年。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOC！！OOC！！BUG！！没有逻辑。不知所云。  
> 本章涉及洗脑。（没有具体考据巴基掉下火车后到底经受过怎样的折磨。）

8.

史蒂夫又跟着巴基到了那间实验室。他恨实验室，在那里他一次次的看着巴基痛苦的喊叫，喊到喉咙沙哑，牙齿将嘴唇咬破。佐拉又给巴基注射了好几次劣质血清，巴基身上的伤口好的越来越快，但是他一直处于低烧状态，呼出的气息一直带着有些灼热的温度。

 

他们还对巴基做过一些奇怪的事，史蒂夫不是很懂，但是他可以看出来每回他们对巴基喃喃的说完一些话，巴基都会格外的迷糊，情况最差的一次他甚至过了五分钟才想起自己的名字。史蒂夫只能急的浑身冒汗，一遍遍呼唤着巴基的名字，心里却明白这声音再怎么样也无法传到那个人的耳中。他做什么都是没有用，虽然他到现在都不想接受这个现实。他很痛苦，他总是想，如果那时候他抓住了巴基的手，那这一切也许就都不会发生了。

 

9.

这一次有什么地方不一样。这个实验室中多了一个长相奇特的椅子。史蒂夫打了个寒颤，那张椅子整个都在散发着一种黑暗残忍的气息。他后退一步，回过头看见佐拉又已经将巴基绑到了实验床上。

 

他们就好像是故意一直让巴基保持那种不清醒的状态，好让他没有力气反抗，同时精神衰弱的巴基也更容易被他们的催眠影响——史蒂夫通过自身的观察怀疑他们是在试图催眠巴基，虽然他并不知道他们的目的以及整个过程的原理。他有仔细听过那些人说的话，他可以确定那不是英语。巴基在语言方面很有天赋，他一直都知道巴基懂很多门语言，包括现在他们使用的，俄语。那些本子上的字符最终让史蒂夫确认了语言的种类。

 

史蒂夫不懂俄语，所以他不知道那些白大褂和佐拉——看到那个矮个子他还是有些忍不住想要一拳打上去的冲动，哪怕他知道自己根本打不到他——到底在对巴基说什么。他只能看到巴基的眼神涣散起来，挣扎越来越小，嘴唇微张着露出一点白色的牙齿。当巴基瞪着他那双无神的眼睛一动不动的看着惨白的天花板时，佐拉走到他的身边，用俄语对巴基说了句什么。

 

史蒂夫听过这句话不止一遍，佐拉每回都会问这句话，然后巴基就会挣扎着醒过来，那些人就会再把巴基关到那间牢房，等着下一次的实验。

 

巴基机械的转过头，看向佐拉的方向。史蒂夫看着那双就像玻璃珠的灰绿色眼睛，只能在心里祈祷让巴基少受点折磨。他将手覆上巴基的右手，希望自己的热量能传递给对方。

 

巴基的嘴唇蠕动了一下，史蒂夫看着那张脸，那双嘴唇，无力感像海浪一样席卷而来。他就像是海上的一块礁石，一次次承受着浪潮的拍打，慢慢被侵蚀，慢慢被摧毁。数天以这样的姿态待在巴基的身边，他却一次次体会着那时得知巴基被俘虏时的心情。悔恨和绝望越来越深重，他不知道自己还能撑多久。

 

佐拉将那句话又重复了一遍，声音中夹杂的兴奋让史蒂夫皱着眉抬头看向了那个矮个子。佐卡的眼中有疯狂和一种胜利就在眼前的激动。史蒂夫仔细回想了一下发现这是巴基第一次对那句话作出这样的反应——他不仅转过了头，甚至还想说些什么。佐拉兴奋的又重复了一遍，史蒂夫立马转头盯住巴基。巴基伸出舌头舔了舔唇，开裂的嘴唇泛着水光开开合合，却没有发出什么声音。他的眼珠转动着，右手的手指微微弯曲。他在挣扎，史蒂夫喃喃着巴基的名字，不自觉的握住了虚放在巴基右手上的手，他只是看着巴基，没有注意到自己的手已经和巴基的右手完全融合在了一起。

 

沙哑的声音回荡在泛着无机质光芒的实验室中。史蒂夫回过神，那是巴基的声音：詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯……军号32557038……瑞贝卡·巴恩斯……咆哮突击队……布鲁克林……史蒂夫·罗杰斯……

 

佐拉凶狠的盯住巴基，史蒂夫感受到那目光，再次看向佐拉。那目光让他想到了食腐的鬣狗，而巴基就是一具赤裸着躺在他面前的尸体。一种不详的预感笼罩了他，这让他的心脏开始疯狂跳动，战栗顺着脊柱漫上头皮。

 

10.

“把他绑上去。”佐拉尖锐的声音在史蒂夫耳中摩擦，这让史蒂夫不适的动了动身体。那些白大褂将巴基架起来，巴基无力的任他们摆布，双腿无力的拖在地上。他们将巴基固定在了那张一开始就让史蒂夫格外关注的椅子上，金属的手铐将巴基的右手和双腿紧紧固定住，巴基徒劳的挣扎，他的双眼已经清明了起来。

 

佐拉站在那张椅子面前，眯着眼睛看着巴基。一个白大褂摁了摁一边的一个按钮，两片闪着电花的东西在金属臂的支撑下移动到了巴基的头两侧。史蒂夫惊恐地瞪大了眼睛，看着那两个不祥的东西围住了巴基的头。

 

一瞬间寂静的实验室中只能听见突然响起的惨叫声和它的回声。史蒂夫呆愣的站在原地，腿就像生了根一样无法移动。时间没有了意义，感知没有了意义。他感觉自己在看着巴基，但是却完全无法看清巴基的样子。一层厚厚的雾将他和巴基阻隔开来，惨叫声穿过迷雾抵达史蒂夫的耳朵时，他觉得耳膜被声波冲击着，咚咚咚的，他都不知道那到底是他的心跳声，还是巴基的叫声或者巴基的心跳声和呼吸声，还是那些九头蛇的笑声。他明明已经没有实体了，他没有功夫去思考自己到底是什么，如果说他已经是灵魂的话，那种漂浮在半空，看着现在这个场景，看着无力的自己和受到非人折磨的巴基的感觉，又是什么呢？他是海上的一块礁石，滔天的巨浪将他吞下，他在水下承受着海水无情的扑打和啃噬，他的根基还在海底，他还立在那片海中，但是天空离他越来越远，他仿佛又要溺死在海里了。

 

他不知道过了多久，耳朵才再次听见了人说话的声音。他迷茫的抬起头，眼前一片模糊。一个矮个子的身体轮廓出现在他的眼前，他眨了眨眼，感觉有什么东西溢出了眼眶。他迟钝的伸出手摸了摸，然后愣怔的低下头，看到一手的湿润。他再呆呆的抬起头，眼前还是一片模糊。他伸出手臂狠狠的擦了擦眼睛，一瞬间清晰的视野让他看清了背对着自己的佐拉。他几步穿过佐拉的身体站到了巴基的面前。

 

巴基闭着眼睛，眼皮颤抖，或者说他全身都在颤抖，他的头发有些焦黑，那些电流在他的身上留下了痕迹。他大口吸着气，呼吸声沉重，显示着他不堪重负的身体状况。

 

史蒂夫管不上再次模糊的视野，他缓缓地跪在巴基的面前，这让他可以看到巴基灰败的脸色。他伸出双手，这才发现自己的手在颤抖，或者说全身都在颤抖。他不敢用力，只能捧住巴基的脸，大拇指摩擦着他的嘴角。他感受不到巴基皮肤的触感，他维持着这个姿势，眼泪停不住的往下流。他的心脏绞痛，肌肉紧绷。他的手慢慢垂下，他撑住地面，坐到地上，双臂圈住曲起的双腿，将脸埋进膝盖。

 

佐拉又问了什么，巴基嘶哑的声音用着史蒂夫不明白的语言作出了回答。他听到佐拉用英语说着什么起效果了。

 

他闭着眼睛感到黑暗笼罩了他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其实这篇文的想法是在自己五一看完复联四之后突然冒出来的。想着既然有个队长可以对巴基七十年的苦难不闻不问，那就写个和巴基一起度过70年的队长（顺便虐虐队长.....没多想就先写了，两章下来感觉好虐（还好笔力不够写不出感觉....但是自己想想就感觉虐，还是两个一起虐....试着代入队长的角色，woc难以想象....大纲是基本列好了，看着大纲感觉有些难以下手。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 史蒂夫以意想不到的方式陪着巴基过了七十年。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOC！！OOC！！BUG！！没有逻辑。不知所云。  
> 涉及洗脑。

11.

史蒂夫不知道时间具体过去了多久。自从上一次巴基坐上那把椅子，九头蛇的人就没有再把他关进那间没有任何光亮的牢房，他们把他绑在那张冷硬的床上，不停的问他问题，大部分时候会用俄语，有时会用英语。

 

当史蒂夫踉跄着站起身时，巴基瘫在实验床上，呆滞的看着天花板，或者应该说什么也没看，他只是大睁着他的眼睛，眼珠偶尔颤动一下，密密麻麻的血丝像网一样勒住他灰绿色的瞳孔。那些实验人员一直在和巴基说话，却得不到任何回答。史蒂夫不清楚那次电击对巴基到底有多少影响，但是只要想到那个场景，他就觉得头皮发麻，整个大脑隐隐作痛。

 

佐拉会间隔固定的时间来这个实验室。史蒂夫会通过数自己的心跳次数来计算时间，但是偶尔也不好用，因为他经常会看着巴基就忘记了数数。佐拉俄语说的不算很好，所以大部分时间他说英语。而巴基对他的话的反应也往往会大一点。史蒂夫不知道巴基是因为母语，还是那个令人作呕的声音才做出了反应。通过佐拉史蒂夫才明白他们到底对巴基做了什么。

 

洗脑。

 

他们在试图抹去巴基的记忆。那些电击会破坏巴基的大脑，让他忘记一切！一旦知道了这个，史蒂夫就忍不住会想象巴基不认得他的样子：巴基会睁着他无神的眼睛，目光若有若无的落在他的身上，当他呼唤巴基的名字时，对方只会漠然的将注意力稍微集中在他的身上，眼里什么也没有，没有感情，没有笑意，没有亲切，没有理解，只是像在看一个陌生人一样看着他。只是这样想，史蒂夫就觉得呼吸有些困难起来了。从他八岁认识巴基之后，他从没有过这样的想法，巴基会离开他，会不认识他。他甚至没有想过巴基会不理他的场景。毕竟他们如此了解彼此，他知道巴基总会理解并原谅他，不管他做了什么。

 

佐拉每次都会问巴基你还记得什么这个问题。巴基会转过头，试图将注意力集中到眼前的人身上。当他的眼神不再迷茫时，他的眼中往往会流露出嫌恶的神色。然后佐拉会皱起眉头，让一边的白大褂对巴基进行史蒂夫认为的催眠。结束后佐拉会接着问巴基他还记得什么，每当这时史蒂夫都会很紧张，他怕巴基忘了，忘忘了家人，忘了祖国，忘了过去，忘了他。他的内心无时无刻不在抽痛，他每时每刻都觉得自己就要被悔恨，无力和绝望吞噬。巴基在受苦，他无力改变这一切，巴基的坚持最终成了他自己的坚持。

 

催眠结束后的巴基总是需要很长的反应时间。他有时不会给出回答，更多时候需要至少五分钟才能反应过来问题的内容。史蒂夫害怕会不会是电击让巴基的大脑处理信息的能力受损了，毕竟电击洗脑，谁也不知道这到底会对本来就神秘的大脑带来什么影响，他有听说过有人被雷劈了之后就变傻子的事。

 

催眠让巴基必须对问题作出回答。他沙哑的声音喃喃出自己的名字，军牌号，美国，布鲁克林，康尼岛，家人的名字，咆哮突击队成员的名字，史蒂夫……

 

每次都是这样，史蒂夫粗略的计算过时间，差不多是每天一次。但是他不知道具体过了几天，直到巴基再次被绑上那张椅子。

 

史蒂夫感觉那些电流也穿过了自己的大脑。他希望自己能忘记点什么，但是这些残酷的画面却只会存在大脑的更深处，然后那些虚幻的电流再将它们蚀刻在他的大脑皮层。每次想起来都会带着难以言说的疼。

 

12.

史蒂夫看到的第一次洗脑后，巴基还能记得很多东西，第二次他忘记了几个咆哮突击队队员的名字，第三次他没有说咆哮突击队，没有说二战，第四次他只说了自己的名字和军牌号，家乡，家人和史蒂夫的名字。

 

史蒂夫觉得浑身发冷，他确实是忘了东西了。也许用不了多久，巴基就真的会什么都不记得。佐拉和那些实验人员却对此明显的不耐烦了起来，他们看向巴基的表情越来越凶狠。

 

直到有一天他们带着一个录音机进入了实验室。一种强烈的不安席卷了史蒂夫，他看那个录音机的表情就和看那张椅子差不多。

 

巴基再次被绑在了那张椅子上。但是九头蛇的人员没有像往常一样启动这个洗脑机，而是打开了那个老旧的录音机。沙沙的背景音回响在空荡荡的房间。巴基疑惑的抬起头，看向了离他不远的那个黑盒子。

 

人声出现了，播报着一则新闻。首先是时间，1945年8月24日。史蒂夫记得自己开着飞机沉入冰海时是2月份。原来已经过去半年左右了。背景音的干扰下人声显得很不真实，偶尔的电流声让史蒂夫梗住了呼吸。“纽约布鲁克林发生一起意外事故，一辆卡车在红灯情况下高速驶过马路，一位路人被撞飞，不治身亡。经调查遇害人名为瑞贝卡·巴恩斯……”

 

史蒂夫僵在原地，录音机后面还放了什么他都没有听清了。他的脑海中出现了那个总是微笑着的女孩。他已经很久很久没有见到她了，自从他上战场之后就没再见过她了。那个女孩笑起来嘴角上扬，绿色的眼睛眯起来，她总是笑的发自内心，仿佛这个世界上没有什么能让她烦恼。她是巴基三个弟妹中长得最像巴基的人。巴基还开玩笑的调侃过他和瑞贝卡，要是以后史蒂夫当了他的妹婿，让女孩儿不开心了，他一定会胖揍他一顿。在巴基离开的那一天，史蒂夫还和她一起目送了巴基。

 

然而现在那个女孩成了一具冷冰冰的尸体，就像一个坏掉的人偶破碎的躺在马路中央。人们可能会同情的看她一眼然后就当什么也没有发生一样离开，他们不会知道这个女孩有怎样的过去有本该有怎样的未来。血会在她的身下蔓延，她绿色的眼睛不会再闪现出任何的光芒。有些久远的记忆忽然就鲜明了起来，史蒂夫突然想起瑞贝卡还有给在战场的自己写过信，不是给巴基的，而是写给他的。那封寄出了一个月才到他手上的信中，女孩漂亮的字恶狠狠的威胁他，如果他不好好保护好他的哥哥，等他回家，她肯定不会放过他。史蒂夫没有想过这会是最后一次和那个美好的女孩的联系。巴基掉下悬崖之后，他也没有想过他会平安的回到故乡了。

 

哽咽的嘶吼声让史蒂夫抬起眼看向了巴基。他没有见过巴基那么凶狠的样子。那双眼睛中史蒂夫熟悉的似乎永远不会消失的笑意和随和消失了——浓烈的恨意在眼中翻腾。史蒂夫和巴基都不傻，这如果只是一次意外，也太过巧合。九头蛇需要什么东西来彻底摧毁巴基的意志，毫无疑问家人的去世是一个很好的手段。这些人只要能达成目的，完全不会在意他们杀掉的人对别人来说到底有什么意义。

 

“你们杀了她！我不会放过你们！”巴基眼中的血丝让他的眼睛看起来血红一片，扭曲的脸格外狰狞。

 

“巴恩斯中士……”佐拉只是胜券在握的看着眼前不停挣扎的人，“这次是妹妹，你说，下次会是谁呢……”

 

恶魔一般的絮语炸响在耳边，史蒂夫握紧双拳，全身都在颤抖。他之前有感谢九头蛇洗脑的频率不是很高，给了他喘息的时间。他需要时间来缓解每一次感同身受的痛苦，他没办法在几天之内承受住巴基还活着、巴基被做了实验、巴基被洗脑、巴基把一切都忘了、巴基很痛苦、巴基很痛苦、很痛苦的打击。他没办法和别人诉说，没办法自己排解，他只能够将那些痛苦压下去，压下去，然后等着它们一次性全部爆发。他颤抖着，那种绝望在内心膨胀，他的胸腔就像一座快要爆发的火山，从他的眼中、耳中、嘴中、皮肤喷发出来的不是岩浆，而是比岩浆更灼热的黑色的绝望。

 

巴基瞪大眼睛，上半身向前冲去。“我不会放过你们！史蒂夫不会让这样的事情发生！”

 

“说到史蒂夫·罗杰斯……美国队长，有个很有趣的报到呢……算算时间已经是半年前了啊……”佐拉无视巴基的咒骂，挥了挥手，一个九头蛇摁下了录音机的一个按钮。“美国队长史蒂夫·罗杰斯英勇无畏的驾驶着九头蛇的飞船沉入了大海，他的壮烈牺牲让人心痛，却也鼓舞了人心，让人们坚信，战争的胜利就在眼前……”

 

当史蒂夫听到巴基喊出他的名字时，内心的苦涩让他甚至不敢看巴基一眼。他没办法保护他，也没办法保护他的家人。在他听到自己的名字从佐拉的口中说出的时候，不安和恐惧占领了他的情绪。录音机中的报道成了击垮他的最后一阵浪潮。

 

“不可能……这不可能……”难以置信的声音孤单的徘徊在所有人的耳边，史蒂夫惶恐的抬起头，在看到巴基眼睛的一刹那觉得自己的心碎了：那双眼睛中的光芒消失了，就像燃烧到尽头的火柴，只剩下烧黑的余烬。史蒂夫心里某处的光芒也跟着消失了。

 

巴基还在喃喃自语，佐拉拖长的声音就像一把尖刀一样刺进了史蒂夫和巴基血肉模糊的心脏：“他没有来救你，现在也救不了你的家人！你在雪地里躺了那么久，他也没有来找你，他把你丢下了，哈哈哈哈哈！九头蛇不会覆灭，你们所做的一切都是没有用的。九头蛇会继续壮大，军方，政府都逃不了！而你，巴恩斯中士，你会成为我们的伙伴，成为我们最强大的武器……”

 

他们启动了机器，史蒂夫再一次目睹了整个过程。但是这次有什么地方不一样了，巴基没有叫喊，他只是睁着无神的眼睛看着前方，他看着史蒂夫的方向，悲伤茫然，带着一丝认命，嘴唇蠕动，没有声音。

 

史蒂夫就站在他的面前，只有电流声，没有惨叫声，诡异的寂静让他仿佛进入了另一个世界。他的眼前闪现出巴基掉下火车的场景，他坐在炸毁的小酒馆喝酒的场景，他继续做任务的场景，他驾驶着飞机沉入海底的场景。他一直在自责，为自己没能拉住那只手，为他没能保护好巴基。但是现在，自责已经是一个太轻的词了。在经历了这半个月的、就像加诸自身的折磨之后，他没法和自己说，你感到自责。他没有能在火车上救到巴基，他没有能在雪地里找到巴基，他没有能在巴基被洗脑时带他脱离苦海，他甚至成了击垮巴基的一棒子。

 

他呆呆的看着巴基的嘴唇，他在说着什么。他努力的去辨认，去识别，去模仿：史蒂夫，史蒂夫，史蒂夫……

 

就像有人直接往他的心上砸了一拳，他踉跄着后退了两步。

 

他是……有罪的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 设定上史蒂夫在二战的时候就喜欢巴基，但是写着写着感觉队长快被负罪感压垮了（不，是已经垮了……
> 
> 设定上队长会这样是因为宇宙魔方。宇宙魔方可以实现愿望，队长沉睡前希望能再见到巴基，于是他就见到了……可惜身体还在海里过不去，就突然变得超级虐了起来。
> 
> 虐的感觉大家就自己想想吧……写不出来了。还有越写越啰嗦是怎么回事……
> 
> 感觉还有好多好多才能完结……可能撑不到那个时候了……被自己的想象虐地写不下去……


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 史蒂夫以意想不到的方式陪着巴基度过了70年。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 涉及金属手臂。

13.

九头蛇终究是成功了的。他们打垮了巴基，也打垮了史蒂夫。那次伴随着两则新闻报道的洗脑之后，巴基似乎放弃了坚持，当他气喘吁吁的仰躺在洗脑椅上，佐拉问他那个惯例的问题时，他只是麻木的看着眼前的人，张开嘴，嘶哑的声音说着“我不知道”。佐拉的声音透出狂喜：“瑞贝卡·巴恩斯？”巴基的眼珠颤动，半晌之后恐惧出现在他的眼中，他慢慢的摇了摇头。佐拉把头凑近巴基，看着他的眼睛：“史蒂夫·罗杰斯？”巴基迟疑的偏过头，发梢在空气中颤了颤。他试着动了动手指，疑惑的看向自己的左臂。佐拉顺着他的目光看过去，视线在那肩膀的断面顿了顿，然后伸出手拍了拍巴基的右肩。“欢迎来到九头蛇，士兵。从今天开始，你就是冬日战士了。你会拥有崭新的生命，你将成为组织最强大的武器，为全人类的事业作出贡献！”

 

史蒂夫默然的看着眼前的一切。他觉得眼前所有的一切都太不真实，巴基将不再记得有史蒂夫这个人，不再记得那个人曾经只是一棵瘦弱的豆芽菜，不会记得他在小巷里帮那棵豆芽菜揍跑过很多混混，不会记得冬天的时候他背着那棵豆芽菜跑去医院，不会记得他说过要和那棵豆芽菜一起去未来。只有史蒂夫还会记得那些日子，那些他们除了彼此一无所有的日子。美国队长救不了任何人，九头蛇没有覆灭，他不知道战争有没有胜利，最重要的是，他救不了对自己来说最重要的人。世界在他眼前崩毁了，伴随着巴基可能再也回想不来的过去。

 

史蒂夫开始浑浑噩噩起来。他被动的随着巴基移动，被动的听着那些人说话，被动的看着那些白大褂对巴基做着各种测试。礁石的底部开始被侵蚀了，海水锲而不舍的一点一点、不知不觉的把基底腐蚀，每时每刻都面临着分崩离析的危险。

 

史蒂夫能感觉到自己内心的变化。从他给自己定上罪的那一刻，他的心大概就永远无法得到解放了。他不关注周围的人，不关注周围发生的事，他将自己与这个荒诞的世界隔绝了开来，沉浸在了自己的思绪中。

 

他想起了那时巴基掉入悬崖后他坐在小酒馆的时候佩吉对他说过的话。她说“那不是你的错”，但是这又怎么会不是他的错？因为他不够坚持，他没有坚持让巴基，一个狙击手待在后方支援，而是同意了巴基想要和他一起进入火车的提议。因为他不够缜密，没有看出那个任务真正的样子。因为他不够迅速，不够强大，没有在最后一刻抓住巴基的手。因为他不够果敢，没有和巴基一起跳下那列火车。因为他……不够爱他……

 

史蒂夫从很早就喜欢上巴基了，这大概要追溯到巴基出现在他生命中的那一刻。他爱巴基，从他自己还没开窍的时候就开始了。他一直觉得自己可以为巴基做任何事，可以为了他连命都不要。他怀疑了，对他对巴基的爱。在眼睁睁看着巴基放弃的那一刻，他觉得自己连继续爱他的资格都失去了。

 

14.

时间再次失去了意义。史蒂夫总是尽可能的远离巴基，退到不能再退，他就会停在那个地方，隔着五米的距离偶尔看一眼巴基。巴基总是很迷茫，他看上去就像一只迷了路的鹿仔，那双灰绿色的眼睛里满是惊慌。九头蛇们肆无忌惮的给他灌输新的认知，说他是九头蛇的人，要为九头蛇服务，九头蛇是为了全人类的未来，他叫冬日战士，是九头蛇培养的超级战士……他总是会睁着他无辜的双眼，无辜的看着周围的人，一句话也不说。史蒂夫已经好久没有听到他的声音了。

 

大概也没有过多久——发呆的时间总是过的飞快——实验人员带着一样东西进来了。一个长方体的盒子，史蒂夫从自己的世界醒过来，皱着眉看向那样东西。那些人带进来的东西从来不会是好东西。当那些人将一个闪着银光的金属手臂拿出来时，史蒂夫恨不得自己能够躲到另一个空间去。银色的金属反射着实验室里惨白的灯光，整个手臂上唯一的颜色，那颗红色的星星，让史蒂夫想起了自己的盾牌上的白色星星，却是沾上了血的颜色。

 

很明显他们又要对巴基做什么事了，而且不难猜出：那个金属手臂，会被装到巴基的左肩膀上。

 

巴基又被绑在了那个几乎要成为他的常驻地的实验床上，他沉默的接受着那些人的摆弄，在看到那个金属手臂时惊恐的睁大了眼睛。史蒂夫仍然是站在最远的地方，就好像这样就能让他看不到接下来发生的事，听不见可能的惨叫。他背过身，却在几秒后又转向了巴基的方向。他对自己说，你得好好看着这一切，这一切因你而起的苦难，看着自己是多么的不可原谅。

 

白大褂挡住了史蒂夫的视线，他只能看到他们将一些带血的绷带放到一边，拿起了一边的镊子和手术刀。有时看不见才是最恐怖的。史蒂夫的脑海中出现了巴基切面整齐的手臂断面，那上面可能已经长出了一些肉和皮肤，也可能血淋淋的血管还露在外面。他看到一个白大褂拿了一个口塞，看来他们并不想听到接下来的惨叫。史蒂夫居然为此松了口气，接着在听到被闷在喉咙口的叫喊而感到眩晕。还是叫出声吧，他的心在滴血，叫出声，然后让他也会跟着叫出声，叫到喉咙嘶哑，满嘴鲜血。

 

那些医生——总该是医生吧，大概是先把已经长好的伤口再次切开了，史蒂夫愣愣的想，他们把金属手臂拿过去了，接下来可能要对接，如果想要活动灵敏，可能还得和神经连接。史蒂夫不知道自己什么时候知道这么多了，他迟钝的想到，那时候有个被炸掉右腿的人和他还有巴基说过装假肢的事情。原来他都记得，却也只有他记得了。

 

不是张开嘴放肆大吼，但那压抑的痛苦沉闷的声音，让史蒂夫想到了被围困将死的野兽，没有地方可以逃，只能等待着接下来的命运。他不自觉的向前迈了一步，接着又很快缩回了脚，就好像面前是一片岩浆。他只是看着，睁着他那双布满血丝的酸涩的眼睛。他恍惚的想到自己好像已经好久没有睡过了，但是之前都没有觉得累过，现在他却只想闭上眼睛堵上耳朵，消失在这个地方。

 

酷刑持续的时间并不长，史蒂夫愣愣的想，巴基已经没有再发出声音了。他试探般的伸出一只脚，接着是另一只。他一步一步挪到那张对他来说也已经十分熟悉的床前面。巴基闭着眼睛，这让他看不见那双他分外喜欢现在却避之不及的眼睛。头发一缕一缕的粘在额头上，这半年巴基都没有剪过头发，史蒂夫的大脑就像生锈的机器一样在转动，他试着搜寻巴基以前的样子，却在戴歪着军帽，向他敬礼的巴基出现在他脑海时狠狠地闭上了眼睛。那样的巴基也许再也回不来了，表面已经锈了的心脏跳动着，伴随着一些铁红色的碎屑落下。

 

佐拉的声音总是能将史蒂夫从自己的思绪里拉出来。他听到那个九头蛇的科学家对巴基下达了活动左臂的命令。巴基睁开眼，缓缓抬起左手，弯起左臂，凝视着眼前银白色的金属。他转过头就看到了佐拉的脸，眨眼的瞬间，金属手掐住了佐拉的脖子并缓缓用力收拢。一旁的白大褂们匆忙拿起一边的注射器。药效发挥的很快，几秒之后，巴基无力的松开左手，沉沉的睡了过去。

 

佐拉摸着自己的脖子盯着躺在床上一动不动的人。“金属手臂的连结很顺利，但是脑子看来还是洗的不够彻底。过段时间再进行一次洗脑。还得另找控制的方法。”

 

史蒂夫在看到巴基抓住佐拉的时候，内心陡然升起一丝希望：巴基还在！但马上，这种希望就被更深的绝望淹没。巴基已经失去了记忆，接下来还会失去更多。而他，完全无能为力。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cap持续崩溃中。大概最多再过两章就会有好转了。写这篇文本来是想虐盾来着，结果虐过头还连巴基也虐了自己有点受不了了……


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary：史蒂夫以意想不到的方式陪着巴基过了70年。

15.

巴基又接受了一次洗脑。大脑一片空白的他被动的接受着那些人对他说的话，将它们记在了大脑里。佐拉还是会一直问他还记得什么东西，只是间隔越来越长，因为他对这个问题越来越答不上了。他会说我不知道，我什么也不记得了。他连自己的名字都不记得了。他空洞的眼睛和不反抗的姿态让九头蛇们，其中佐拉尤甚，格外满意。他们开始称呼他为冬日战士、冬兵，而他也渐渐地只会对那个称呼有反应了。

 

在佐拉认为巴基已经完全被洗脑之后，他们开始对他进行训练。史蒂夫已经看得太多了，他看着巴基从那个布鲁克林人见人爱的交际小王子变成断了一条手臂的实验体，从一个有着完整记忆和人格的人变成一个破碎受伤的、对敌人的命令毫不反抗的武器。他看不到那双眼睛里的情绪，他们将巴基对感情的感知也一起洗去了，只是一个武器，而武器不需要任何感情。

 

他们首先对冬兵的各项技能进行了评测。那些九头蛇这么称呼他，史蒂夫偶尔觉得自己还是从那个人的身上看到了巴基的影子，对史蒂夫而言，他们就是同一个人，现在唯一支撑着他的大概也就只有巴基还活着这件在整个事态下显得太不值一提的事了。

 

巴基是107团和咆哮突击队最好的狙击手，史蒂夫知道，那些九头蛇也知道，被巴基的枪口对准的九头蛇没有任何人可以躲开死神的制裁。巴基在靶场待了大概两周的时间，他们就决定进行另一个项目：搏击。

 

16.

巴基的面前站了两个十分健壮、肌肉发达的高个子男人。史蒂夫扫了一眼，觉得自己被血清强化过的身体都没有那两个人那么夸张。他担忧的看了一眼直直的站在场地另一边的巴基。他还是没办法当做什么也没发生，什么也不再发生，他的视线总是忍不住的去找那个人，然后在看到他的瞬间，感受到难以比拟的痛苦。

 

巴基只是淡淡的粗略看了一下眼前的人，就摆好了作战的姿势。史蒂夫恍惚的想到巴基以前总是能把那些看上去比他强壮不少的小混混们打得满地找牙，他每回在身后看到他打斗的样子都觉得他应付地绰绰有余，然后下定决心以后一定要变得强壮起来，这样就可以换他把巴基护在身后了。他确实变强壮了，多亏了血清，但是他还是没有能够做到他想做到的事。二战的时候，巴基的身份在大多数时候是狙击手，正面和敌人交锋的机会并不多。但是史蒂夫很多的战斗机巧其实是从巴基那里学到的，他们经常会在训练场练习。史蒂夫的力量比巴基要大不少，而巴基却也能和他打的五五开，大部分时候是多亏了他敏捷的身手和高超的预判能力。

 

现在哪怕是面对两名对手，巴基也表现的很是轻松。那两个人的动作太慢了，在史蒂夫四倍的反应力下，他们的动作简直就是慢动作，破绽太多了。巴基也抓到了他们的破绽，先是侧身避开一个人冲过来时的一拳，弯腰避开另一个从侧面打过来的一拳，然后右手一拳狠狠打在了第一个人的下巴上。那个人惨叫一声，没有后退另一只手直接抓住了巴基刚要收回的右手。史蒂夫本能的想要去帮忙，然后就看见巴基借力翻了个身，跳到了那个人的肩膀上，两只手臂勒住了那个人的脖子。

 

史蒂夫停下脚步。他看着巴基的动作，盯着那只金属的左臂。他没有用力，他只是想让那个人失去战斗能力。第二个敌人很快反应过来，从正面跑过来想要帮忙，巴基抬头看了他一眼，保持着双手勒住那人脖子的姿势跳了下来，借势将那个大个子甩在了另一个人身上。两个人摔成一团，巴基只是站在一边默默的看着。等到两人再次站起来，一起冲向他时，他也只是规矩的躲避着他们的攻击，然后在他们破绽百出的某些时刻用右手和一些技巧把他们揍趴在地。

 

史蒂夫偶然的偏转了一下视线，就看到了一边的记录人员和只要是测试时就会出现的佐拉都皱着眉。战斗持续了不少时间，当一切尘埃落定时，巴基也已经有些气喘吁吁了，血清对他体能的提升还是明显体现了出来。

 

那两个大个子都趴在地上再也站不起来了，佐拉走进训练场，巴基看着他走向自己，乖乖的站在原地。史蒂夫犹疑着最后还是跟了上去，他之前一直都只是站在远处默默看着这场打斗。佐拉走到巴基面前，拿出了一把枪。史蒂夫像看瘟疫一样看着那把枪，可怕的预感再次升腾起来。他想要把那把枪从那个人手里夺过来。巴基还保持着刻在灵魂深处的善良，他始终没有用那只可怕的金属左臂，他只是和那两个人周旋，他始终没有下过杀手。史蒂夫看到了，巴基仍然温柔的灵魂。他们现在想要抹杀这个灵魂，史蒂夫看着穿过枪的手，手指痉挛了两下，握着拳头收了回来。

 

巴基低下头，看着递到自己眼前的枪，又看了眼佐拉，迟疑的把枪拿起。

 

“现在，将这两个人杀了。”佐拉的嘴向上弯起，那弧度在史蒂夫看来就像恶魔的弯角。

 

巴基看着手里的枪，盯住佐拉。“他们已经输了。”史蒂夫再次听见那声音，竟然有种恍如隔世的感觉，沙哑的声音却让史蒂夫瞬间红了眼眶。

 

“输了就没有活着的必要了。士兵，杀了这两个人，这是命令。”

 

“可是他们已经站不起来了。”巴基握了握手里的枪，将它放到了身侧。

 

“士兵，这是命令！”巴基仍然摇头，他眨了眨眼睛，将枪换到左手，然后一个使劲将枪管捏断在了手里。佐拉愣了愣，然后将巴基带回了那个熟悉的实验室。

 

巴基又接受了一次洗脑。

 

17.

巴基再一次站到了训练场上。这次的对手仅为一个人，但是看上去就和上次的两人不一样，他是一名九头蛇特工。

 

两人很快打到了一起。巴基再也不能游刃有余的避开那些攻击了，因为那名特工很明显身经百战，而且使出了浑身解数。巴基被他打到了好几下，还用左手臂挡下了不少次攻击。拳头和金属碰撞的声音回荡在空旷的场地内，佐拉看着往来的两人，阴森的笑了起来。史蒂夫就在他旁边，将那笑声听得真切，一阵战栗顺着背脊爬上头皮，他觉得自己的头发都要竖起来了。

 

场上的情况瞬息万变。巴基从背后抓住了敌人的一个破绽，左手抓住了那人的右臂，然后一个下腰将他摔到了地上。他很快转身，乘胜追击，坐到了那人的身上。他用左手按住那人肩膀，右手一拳一拳的打到对手的脸上。在发现对方不动了之后就起身转头想要离开。谁知那人突然从地上暴起，将巴基狠狠撞倒在了地上。两人迅速再次扭打在了一起。那人得了先机，最终将巴基摁倒在了地上，一只手死死压住他的金属手臂。巴基在看到对方的左手从腰侧拔出了一把匕首时睁大了眼睛。特工毫不犹豫拿着那把匕首朝着巴基的眼睛刺了下去。

 

史蒂夫的身体在下一瞬猛然顿了顿。他的瞳孔在看到顺着匕首淌下的鲜血时收缩了。巴基用右手死死抓住了那把离他眼睛只有几厘米的利刃。那名特工神色狰狞，将力气集中在了左手上，想要将眼前的人彻底扼杀在这场训练中。

 

史蒂夫觉得自己变得太过胆小了，他现在哪怕是看到巴基的血，都有一种退缩的冲动。但是那种存在在他们之间的引力，不仅是距离上的，更重要的是灵魂深处的引力，又让他心甘情愿待在巴基身边。他甚至还在心里调侃自己，没想到自己有一天会成为一个受虐狂。

 

现在那些鲜血又刺痛了他的眼睛，红色的雾开始在他眼前蔓延。佐拉的声音就像一条潜伏在雾中的蛇，下一秒就会咬上他的脖子，给他致命一击。“你们两个之间只能活一个，士兵，这是命令，杀了他。”

 

血液一滴一滴滴在了巴基的眼睛下方，再顺着脸颊流到地上，就像是一行眼泪。他微微转头，看向了场外的佐拉，眼中什么也没有，却微不可见的摇了摇头，牙齿咬住了下唇。

 

“装什么好人！明明只是个武器而已，什么都不记得，你这样的人还不如就这样死在这里好！反正我不可能赢，输了肯定要死，还不如拉着你垫背，反正你也不算活着对不对？”那个特工大大的咧开嘴朝着他大吼，还在和巴基僵持着，眼中的疯狂让人心惊，匕首在他们两人之间一动不动，他的手却已经开始颤抖了。

 

史蒂夫突然看到了一簇光出现在了巴基的眼中，就像火柴划过时突然迸发的火花一样，他迈开步子，像被诱惑了一般朝着巴基走去。金属手臂突然挣脱了对方的禁锢，在那人还在发愣时从他手里夺过了匕首。史蒂夫再次看向那双眼睛，却无法在里面找到刚才仿佛幻觉的光彩。

 

金属手臂拿着匕首，巴基一步一步走向了那名特工。银光闪过的一瞬间，血溅到了他的身上。他背对着佐拉缓缓蹲坐下去。史蒂夫看着他沾染红色的脸，发现他正在无声的说着什么，眼中充斥执拗。说完后，他抿紧嘴唇，转过身看向佐拉。

 

“做得很好，士兵。接下来还有很多训练，善用你的武器。你所做的一切都是为了全人类的福祉。”

 

“他们必须死是吗？”他抿紧嘴唇，握紧了还在手上的匕首。

 

“没错。他们的牺牲都是有价值的，士兵，你只需要听从命令。”

 

“是。”他慢慢闭上眼，再睁眼时里面只剩下了空洞。

 

史蒂夫看着巴基的背影，心脏剧烈的跳动着。“我记得。”巴基是这么说的。一丝微弱的光芒在黑暗中倔强的出现，他的眼中闪现出了久违的光彩。

 

18.

史蒂夫一直觉得最痛苦的事情大概就是给了希望再将希望的火苗毫不怜惜的掐灭。他以为自己注射了血清，变得强壮，将巴基从意大利救出，就会一直和巴基并肩作战，直到战争结束，然后两个人一起住在他们布鲁克林的小公寓里。但是这个美好的愿望被阿尔卑斯的雪永远的残忍埋葬了。

 

他相信巴基还记得点什么，但是现实却将他的信念毫不留情的打碎了。巴基的训练仍在继续，他开始杀人，一开始会犹豫，但是渐渐地他会用金属臂箍住敌人的脖子，然后直接将其拧断。他们定期给巴基洗脑，每次洗脑结束之后的训练，巴基都会比前一次更加无情。极限的训练让他的战斗技巧越发娴熟，也越发狠辣。史蒂夫有时会觉得自己再也不是他的对手了。当巴基以一敌五并在十分钟内将五个人都杀死之后，九头蛇的人觉得满意了，而史蒂夫却再次被黑暗笼罩了。

 

一直存在于他心里的无力感和绝望再次爆发了。他只能将自己的希望寄托于巴基身上，但是现在，那仅有的一丝希望也被无情的现实击垮了。小小的火花被埋藏在他内心的最深处，他难以察觉，也不敢察觉。

 

就像巴基将最后的自我藏在灵魂的最深处，他难以察觉，也不能察觉。

 

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary：史蒂夫以意想不到的方式陪着巴基过了70年。  
> OOC，OOC，OOC！

19.

据史蒂夫从佐拉那听来的，这次搏击训练一共持续了半年。在这半年里，巴基的体术已经从能揍跑几个混混变成了能一次性徒手解决五六名经过特殊训练的特工，那只金属左臂成了他最好的武器。

 

九头蛇终于决定派遣他们最好的武器——冬日战士去执行任务。保险起见，这并不是一个困难的任务，他们需要冬兵去解决一个给S.S.R提供资助的一个富豪。同行的还会有数据记录人员，他们需要记下冬兵的作战数据和战后的生理心理数据。他们给他戴上了面罩，给他穿上了作战服，就好像他是一个生活不能自理的小孩。巴基只是站着，偶尔动一下配合他们的举动。

 

史蒂夫站在一边看着这一切。面罩将巴基的下半张脸完全遮去了，只露出了那一双无神空洞的眼睛，那里面已经没有任何巴基·巴恩斯的影子了。现在的这个人仿佛只是一个躯壳，长着巴基的脸，里面一片空荡。

 

这样的人，怎么会是他的巴基呢？史蒂夫麻木的想，这样的，只有表面的人。

 

但是即使这样他也是巴基，另一个声音弱弱的回荡在他的脑海里。只要是巴基，就不会放弃史蒂夫，就不会丢下史蒂夫，就会相信史蒂夫，就会保护史蒂夫。破碎的信念闪着亮光，在一片绝望的黑色里就像星星一样，虽不起眼却能指明方向。

 

20.

巴基一个人坐在车的后座，直挺着背，眼睛一眨不眨的看着前方。史蒂夫试着坐在椅子上，然后毫不意外的发现他坐到了地上。有时他会思考自己到底是个什么状态，是死了还是活着。他们穿过人，穿过椅子，拿不起任何东西，却没办法穿过墙壁，穿过房顶。一切都很奇怪，就像做梦一样。但是他深刻的知道这不会是梦，如果是梦的话，他已经不知道惊醒多少次并且再也睡不着了。

 

前座的人在肆无忌惮的聊天。在一个只会杀人的武器面前也没什么好遮遮掩掩的。“那个富豪，听说本来是九头蛇的人。”“真的假的，既然是九头蛇的人，为什么还要……”“听说是彻底背叛了。你说像佐拉大人一样多好，被S.S.R招安，却永远是九头蛇的人。”“S.S.R创始人里面还是有很麻烦的角色的，那个女特工，叫什么来着……好像和美国队长还有点关系。”“啊……这个我知道，听说是他女朋友来着，叫什么卡特的。”“那女人长得倒确实不错，美国队长那家伙艳福倒是不浅。”……

 

史蒂夫在听到佐拉被招安时瞪大了眼睛。佐拉被招安了，那他们当时做的任务到底是为了什么？他以为佐拉至少实实在在是作为一个九头蛇的人进行的一切行动，没想到居然是顶着正当身份做着这些令人作呕的事。

 

突然听到佩吉的名字，让他下意识注意了起来。那两个人毫不掩饰的话语让他忍不住红了脸。回过神才反应过来那两个人到底在说什么。佩吉也是S.S.R.的一员，那她知道佐拉所做的一切吗？疑惑攀上心头，他狠狠闭了闭眼睛，却没有再听到什么更有价值的东西。

 

“你们说的卡特……”身边的人突然说话，让史蒂夫受了一惊。前面的两个人像被掐住了脖子一样瞬间没了声音。“再多说点。”巴基的声音闷闷的从面罩里传出，他还示威性的动了动左臂。前排的两个人透过后视镜看到了他没有感情的眼睛，吞了吞口水。

 

“啊……那个女人啊，听说和美国队长——”一个人战战兢兢的开口，还没说完就被打断了：“说说那个美国队长。”

 

史蒂夫猛然转过头，却没在那张被遮住半张的脸上看到任何东西。那双眼睛里还是什么也没有，没有疑惑，没有兴味，没有任何波动。

 

“啊……美国队长啊……那是……呃……”另一个人磕磕绊绊，求助的看向开车的同伴。他的同伴撇了撇嘴角，只是将汽车开的更快了。

 

“美国队长……是九头蛇的死敌，对，死敌！但是他已经死了，这下就没有人还能阻止九头蛇了！”坐在副驾驶的人谨记着自己是九头蛇一员，在表达了一下自己的衷心之后，毫不犹豫的开始给后座的冬兵灌输“虽然美国队长在二战时给九头蛇带来了重大的损失，但是最后还是九头蛇胜利了，hail Hydra”的思想，丝毫没有想到他所说的那个美国队长就坐在他后面的位置，冷冰冰的看着他们。

 

巴基微微皱起眉头，没有打断那个人滔滔不绝的话语。在那个人讲了五分钟后，汽车终于以全程超速的状态到达了预期的任务地点。

 

“任务开始，冬日战士。任务目标：亨利·琼斯，美国排名前十的富豪，主营珠宝行业。任务要求：目标人物确认死亡。”开车的九头蛇停下车，拿着一本本子下了车，在巴基下了车后在他面前将任务又确认了一遍。

 

“收到。”巴基说完就爬上楼，找了一个狙击地点趴下。任务目标会在半小时后经过这里的街区，他需要的就是在那个时候往他的头上开上一枪。对他来说很简单的任务。他不知道自己是谁，为什么要做这样的任务，但是如果不这这些任务，他的意义又是什么呢？毕竟他是个连自己的名字叫什么都不知道的人。

 

21.

史蒂夫站在巴基身后，看着他趴伏在地上的身体。被战术服包裹住，他看着他们将很多的匕首、手雷放进了数不清的小兜里。在战场时，只要知道巴基在自己身后，史蒂夫就能心无旁骛的面对眼前的敌人，他知道有个人会在后面照看他，不会让他受伤，他自己也不记得巴基到底救过他多少次。现在那些枪口不再对着敌人，而是对着无辜的人。

 

史蒂夫从来都知道巴基是个善良的人，他其实一点也不喜欢杀人，哪怕是迫不得已在战场上杀敌，他其实也是不太愿意的。但是国家需要他，史蒂夫需要他，所以他扛着枪，离开布鲁克林当了兵。后来他扛着枪，跟着那个已经变强大布鲁克林的小子。他从来不在不需要时杀人，他从来都是为了保护别人而做这种事，即使这样他也会觉得心里很不自在。

 

巴基经历了半年的训练，史蒂夫一天天看着那些宝贵的东西在巴基身上越来越少。巴基还是会下意识不下重手，但是却在杀人这件事上不再表现出任何抵触。他不为杀人感到热忱，也不为此感到抵触，史蒂夫没法在他的身上、眼里看到任何多余的情绪，仅仅是没有情绪，就已经让史蒂夫那颗他自认为早已麻木的心再开上几条裂缝了。

 

任务目标没有按照预计在半小时后出现。负责任务信息的人说再等等。一共过了四十五分钟，任务目标才出现在了巴基的瞄准镜里。史蒂夫借着四倍的目力也隐隐约约看到了一个大腹便便的中年男子，手臂上坐着一个棕发女孩。

 

“任务变更：确认任务目标及目标女儿塞拉·琼斯死亡。”透过机械传过来的声音让巴基的手抖了抖。史蒂夫疑惑的看向巴基，就听见了一声轻微的子弹出膛的声音。远处传来了人群惊叫的声音，巴基没有迟疑，收起枪就离开了。

 

回到基地做任务报告，负责记录巴基整体状态的人将在路上发生的一切和任务结束后冬兵什么都没说这些事都汇报了上去。而任务管理者则指出，冬兵并未完全完成任务，变更后的任务要求将亨利·琼斯的女儿一并击杀，但是冬兵在射出一枪之后就没有了动作，导致那个女孩趁乱逃离了现场。

 

佐拉皱着眉听完了任务的汇报。一边的军人打扮的人——史蒂夫是第一次见他，说着带着浓浓俄国口音的英语和佐拉进行交谈。

 

“这就是你们说的完美的兵器？”“不，目前还未完成。这次任务并没有成功，实验目标的心性很坚韧，还需要更强大的控制手段。还请将军不要着急，很快就会完成的。”“好，那我下次再来。”

 

当这里只剩下佐拉和已经完成冲洗的巴基时，佐拉才开口。“为什么不完成任务？”

 

“那只是个女孩。”巴基语气冷淡。史蒂夫却无法控制的想到巴基抖了一下的手和只响了一次的枪声，他也没办法阻止那一簇突然冒起的名为希望的火苗和它冒出的名为酸楚的白烟。

 

佐拉沉默了一会，走到了一个柱体面前。他打开门，史蒂夫才发现那是一个仓，不知道是用来干什么的。

 

“士兵，进来。”佐拉发出命令，巴基没有迟疑走了进去。史蒂夫想跟上去，却发现那个仓体只能容纳一个人，如果他要进去的话，就势必会和巴基叠在一起。他停在了那个圆柱体的前面。佐拉关上仓门，摁下了一个按钮。

 

史蒂夫惊恐的发现白色的雾气将唯一可以看见里面的一小块玻璃覆盖，然后冰花出现，他隐隐约约看到了银色的金属光泽一闪而过。他急冲上前，一把抓住了那只苦痛的、非人类的手。

 

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary：史蒂夫以意想不到的方式陪着巴基过了70年。  
> OOC！OOC！OOC！

22.

史蒂夫被一声一声的叫喊声吵得醒了过来。那个人用着他十分熟悉的嗓音不停的喊他名字：“史蒂夫，史蒂夫……史蒂夫，史蒂夫，史蒂夫！”他猛地坐起身，走到窗户前面，用力打开。清爽的风吹动窗帘，他愣愣的看着站在楼下的人，在看到他的一瞬间，那个人突然亮起的眼睛和挥起的手，让他一瞬间以为自己处于梦中。

 

他迟缓的转过身，看着眼前的地方。一张小床，很眼熟，像是他还没参军时布鲁克林小公寓里的那张；床旁边有一张桌子，上面放着一本本子和几支铅笔；一盏摇摇欲坠的吊灯发出令人不安的嘎吱嘎吱声。一切都像是回到了从前。他走到桌前，翻开了本子，是本速写本，他大略的翻了翻，上面画满了风景和建筑，一看就是他的手笔。

 

他看向自己拿着速写本的手。直到现在他才发现自己的身体似乎变得不一样了。没有一层光包裹在他身上了，他能清楚地看到自己手和身体的轮廓线条，他低头看向地板，是没有任何粉饰的最普通的混凝土地面，他的脚踏踏实实的踩在上面。试着走了几步路，难得的安稳感袭上心头。

 

楼下的人又开始叫唤了，“史蒂夫！史蒂夫！史蒂薇！”看来是耐心快要用完了。史蒂夫来不及多想，一步跨下四级楼梯跑到了下面。他真真切切的再次看到了那个人：厚毛衣，围着一条深蓝色的围巾，之前朝他挥着的手插进了衣服的口袋里，他皱着眉，瞪着一双大眼睛，灰绿色的，不满的，委屈的，纵容的，疑惑的。充满感情的。

 

史蒂夫停了下来。他突然一步也不敢继续往前走了。万一这是梦，这一切会不会在他触碰到巴基时就消散？他会不会再次回到他无力的状态，看着原本这样鲜活的巴基变成一把彻底的武器？他向前伸出双手，又立刻收了回来。麻木的心脏，在此变得柔软起来，一只无形的手肆意揉捏着它，让他觉得喉咙口梗了一口血。光是看到这样的巴基，他的眼泪就已经情不自禁淌下来了，他本来以为自己已经麻木到不会哭泣了。

 

模糊的视野里他看到巴基朝他跑过来，闪着光的眼睛里的疑惑消失了，惊慌使他看上去有些无措。“史蒂夫？史蒂夫！天哪，发生了什么？你没事吧？”他伸出手将史蒂夫脸上的眼泪擦去去，却发现那双蓝色的眼睛仿佛真的成为了大海一样，源源不断的泪水淌下，他根本来不及擦。“史蒂夫？天哪你到底怎么了？你能不能先别哭了？发生了什么？”他真的有点害怕了，史蒂夫能听到他的声音甚至带上了点颤抖。

 

他张开嘴，就尝到了咸咸的味道。他试了好几次，才终于将那个心底的名字挖出来，送到嘴边。“巴基……巴基，巴基，巴克……巴克……”他紧紧抱住了面前的人，偏低的属于人体的温度透过衣服传递到他的身上，他将头埋在那人的颈窝，睁大眼睛看着他的发梢，一遍一遍呼唤着他的名字。怀里的人颤抖了一下，双手犹豫着抱住了那个完全沉浸到了自己的情绪中的大男孩。史蒂夫能感受到一双手在轻轻抚摸着自己的背部，那个人一遍遍的回应着他：“我在……我就在这……”

 

他们俩紧紧的抱着彼此，史蒂夫又抱得更紧了些，就仿佛要把他揉进自己的身体里。

 

他们大概就这么抱了二十分钟，这是巴基告诉史蒂夫的。史蒂夫镇静下来之后，忍不住为自己的举动红了脸。他们俩坐在一张长椅上，史蒂夫的眼眶还是红红的，血清的四倍恢复力还没能把一切痕迹抹去。

 

“冷静下来了？就算知道今天要出去玩，也不用这么激动吧。”巴基挑起一边的眉毛，戏谑的看着史蒂夫。

 

史蒂夫挠了挠头，抬着头一眨不眨的盯着巴基。巴基皱起眉，伸出左手摸了摸史蒂夫的额头。“也没发烧啊，你今天到底怎么了？”说完他自己都觉得自己问了太多遍，忍不住砸了咂嘴。

 

史蒂夫看着那一只完好的左手臂，一时激动将巴基的手一把抓了过来，反应过来自己的动作太过唐突，又赶紧放了开来。“也没有……就是做了一个……恩……噩梦。”他磕磕绊绊的解释，只希望现在的这一切不是梦。

 

“呜哇，那肯定是很可怕的梦。我都好久没见你哭过了。”巴基夸张了做了一个表情，自己率先笑了起来。

 

史蒂夫一瞬也不想错过眼前这个人的任何表情。他下意识的忽略了不正常的地方，将疑惑和不安压下，满足感溢上心头。“话说回来，今天要去哪玩来着？”

 

巴基已经从椅子上站了起来，听到这话回过身歪着头看了看史蒂夫。“不是吧，你真的什么也不记得了？昨天不是说好要去康尼岛玩的吗？”

 

“这样吗……”史蒂夫说着也站起身，走到了巴基的身边。“那我们走吧。康尼岛啊，很久没有去过了呢。”

 

“唔……”没有得到什么回答，史蒂夫偏过头看向身边的巴基，就看见对方眯着眼审视的看着自己。他迎上他的目光，露出一个微笑。

 

“是很久没有去了，这次总得玩的过瘾才行。”巴基隔了一两分钟才说道。

 

“恩。话说回来巴基，你那么大声在公寓下面大叫，也不怕邻居砸你东西。”

 

又是长久的沉默。要不是史蒂夫听力绝佳，他大概会错过巴基说的那句“不会有人的”。他抿了抿嘴，再次强压下内心莫名的焦躁和违和感。

 

两人一路顺畅的来到了康尼岛，寂静的街道尤其衬托出两人的脚步声和交谈声。他们最后停在了旋风飞车的前面。

 

“再试试这个？”巴基斜着眼看着史蒂夫，似笑非笑。史蒂夫恶狠狠的瞪了他一眼之后，率先走了过去，身后传来巴基肆意的笑声，他的嘴角也不由得向上弯了起来，并且完全止不住。

 

他们两个人坐了最前面的两个位置，这列车居然除了他们就没有任何人了。飞车猝不及防的开动了，史蒂夫惊吓的发出“啊”的一声，感受着风吹在脸上的感觉。深秋的风已经不算温柔了，略带凛冽的气流刮擦着他的面颊，大量的风灌进他张开的嘴里、鼻子里、耳朵里、眼睛里。满脑子都是风声，他倔强的睁着干涩的眼睛，用余光看着旁边座位的巴基。巴基闭着眼，双手抓着扶手，大张着嘴似乎在喊叫着什么，但是过大的风声让史蒂夫什么也听不清，但是看到他脸上洋溢的张扬笑容，史蒂夫就觉得那些吹进他身体的风快要把他吹成一个气球就这么鼓胀的要爆炸了。这样的巴基，他的巴基，酸涩漫上双眼，他觉得这可能是风实在太大太干了。

 

除了旋风飞车，他们还玩了很多项目，基本把整个康尼岛玩了个遍。史蒂夫状态十分良好，整个过程没有发生任何不适。想来也是，被血清强化过的身体要是还会坐那些过山车坐到呕吐的话，这个超级战士怕也是废了。他没有过多的关注自身的状态，而是花了大量的时间观察巴基：玩过山车时尖叫的巴基，水族馆里在蓝色的水光下盛满星星的眼睛，吃冰激凌时伸出的红色舌尖。他希望自己的大脑是一个摄像机，这样就可以把这一切都拍下来，存在大脑的记忆芯片里，再也不会忘记。这一切都太美好了，美好的不像真的。

 

当天色暗下来的时候，他们最后去坐了摩天轮。两个人坐进一个小箱子里，慢慢的看着自己升上天空。玩了一天的他们也表现出了疲态，两人只是面对面坐着，什么也没说。寂静笼罩着这片空间，他们却觉得分外舒适，这是只有他们两个人在一起时才会有的那种自在感。太过于了解对方的唯一不好的地方，就是哪怕只是看一眼，就会知道对方向要说什么，做什么。他们都不想破坏这一切，所以只是以沉默来应对。

 

“对了，回去之后教你俄语吧。”巴基在他们的小铁箱升到最高点时对史蒂夫说。史蒂夫吃了一惊，久久的凝视着被月光笼罩的巴基的身影。他感觉自己的胃绞紧了，之前吃的热狗让他感到了一丝不适。

 

“好。”他最后只是这么回答。

 

他们离开康尼岛回到史蒂夫的家，巴基挥着手转身就要离开。史蒂夫突然伸出右手一把抓住了他的左手臂，低着头看着地板上的一小块黑斑。“巴基……今天，能不能留在这里？”

 

巴基姿势别扭的转过身，疑惑的将他上下打量了一遍，半晌歪着头笑着问：“怎么，史蒂薇小宝宝怕天黑一个人睡不着吗？”

 

史蒂夫不说话，只是低着头固执的抓着巴基的手臂，一副他不答应就不放手的样子。

 

巴基重重地叹了口气，走上前用右手摇着头抱住了对方。“史蒂薇果然还是个小宝宝啊，那巴基哥哥总得好好照顾他对吧？”史蒂夫无言的放开他的左臂，再次将对方收进自己的怀中。

 

23.

日子变得简单起来。史蒂夫每天会很早起床，在布鲁克林的街道上晨跑，然后回家等着巴基给他带来早饭，接下来巴基会带着一本他从未见过的俄语教材——当然他其实本身也没见过俄语教材——过来教史蒂夫俄语。巴基用这本教材用的十分熟练，那上面甚至不需要多余的笔记。

 

他们俩会坐在史蒂夫平时画画的桌子前练习，巴基会用让史蒂夫觉得性感无比的弹舌音先读，然后让史蒂夫模仿。史蒂夫经常会故意说错一点，这样巴基就会要多说几遍。他总是听不够巴基在说俄语时软糯的声音。

 

时间过得无声无息，当史蒂夫已经能听懂并说出大部分俄语的时候，巴基告诉他，已经过去接近半年了。史蒂夫有点痛恨自己四倍的学习力，如果他只是个普通的学生，说不定就要学一年两年，这样就能和巴基有更多的时间在一起了。

 

心中的不安往往会在夜深人静时冒上心头，史蒂夫会辗转反侧，难以入眠。唯一让他安心的就只有巴基说他明天还会来。

 

今天史蒂夫总觉得少了点什么东西。他躁动的在床上翻滚，看着静止不动的窗帘，月光难以穿透那样厚重的布帘，他盯着天花板，感觉整个人像是躺在煎锅上，怎么样都不舒服。他闭上眼，脑海里闪现出巴基笑容满面的模样，然后那个冷酷的，有着一只金属手臂的杀手突然取代那个巴基，他猛地睁开眼。

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary：史蒂夫以意想不到的方式陪着巴基过了70年。  
> OOC！！OOC！！BUG！！没有逻辑。不知所云。

24.

黑暗中史蒂夫呆呆的躺在床上。身体底下的床变掉了，他能很明显的感知到本来柔软的被子变成了就像铁一样硬邦邦的毯子，他看向本来窗户的那一边，什么也没有了，没有窗帘，没有窗台，他又转过头看向门的一边，没有了木质的门，只有一条缝隙中有一丝微弱的亮光透进来，还有明显降低的温度。他只是闭了个眼，却好像到了另一个世界。

 

他拿开身上的毯子，走到那条缝隙前。一把掀开那道帘子，猛然灌进来的冷风让他打了个哆嗦。他环视四周，什么也没有；他抬头就看到了一片星空，无数的星星在无垠的夜空中闪烁。他情不自禁往高处走去，在走到坡顶时才发现坡的另一边的坡脚下坐着一个人。

 

是巴基，穿着那套蓝色的军服。

 

他沉默的走到对方身后，低下头看着他的发顶。巴基就像是知道他的到来一样，回过头给了他一个微笑。他伸出手拍了拍身边的草地，史蒂夫沉默的坐了过去。

 

“巴基……”先开口的还是史蒂夫，明明一向耐不住沉默的是巴基。

 

巴基双手撑着身后的草地，仰着头看向星空。“史蒂夫，今天的夜空很好看啊。星星近的就好像可以抓到一样。”他说着左手向上伸去，就好像真的想摘下一颗一样。

 

史蒂夫紧紧咬紧了牙关，咬肌紧绷。他吞下一口口水，再次开口。“巴基……”

 

“史蒂夫，你是怎样到这个地方来的？”巴基又打断了他的话，史蒂夫张着嘴，瞬间不知道要说什么。

 

“你不应该会出现在这里。”巴基终于转过头看向了和他仅仅相隔一个拳头的人，他脸上的笑意不知在什么时候消散了。

 

看着眼前骤然正经起来的人，史蒂夫张了张嘴，什么也说不出来。之前压抑的不安和刻意忽略的违和感在这一刻喷涌而出，他能做的只有沉默，沉默，再沉默。

 

“从你打开你布鲁克林小公寓的窗户的时候，我就发现了。史蒂夫，你是真正的史蒂夫，而不是我想象出来的那一个。”巴基顿了顿，目光从史蒂夫身上移开，史蒂夫只能看到他的侧脸，月光加深了他整张脸的轮廓，这让他本来柔和的面部线条也变得深刻了起来。

 

“我也不知道，就这么出现在这里了。”史蒂夫回答，他的心里知道，这场美好的梦大概是要醒了，迎接他的只有真正的噩梦。

 

只有两个人的康尼岛，没有任何人气的布鲁克林，永远不会改变的天气和气候。那学俄语的半年，史蒂夫在晨跑时从来没见过任何人，没有商店开张，没有人在公园里遛狗；每天温度都差不多，甚至每棵树的颜色都没有变化；只有巴基能在康尼岛买到冰激凌和热狗，在早上买到早饭；他们以前在布鲁克林只有去过一次康尼岛，巴基却对他说要不要再试试旋风飞车；巴基用的俄语教材，里面所有的一切都是按照巴基的习惯来排列，带着巴基式的凌乱；明明事秋天却戴着围巾穿着厚毛衣的巴基，他明明不是畏寒的人。所有的一切都不正常，他却将它们统统无视掉了，他以为只要自己不说，巴基也不会说，这一切就能保持这个样子，他能在这个只有他们两个人的世界中度过一辈子。

 

巴基成为了打破这一切的人。

 

25.

“巴基，就那样不行吗？我们两个人在布鲁克林，没有战争，没有折磨……”史蒂夫站起身，走到了巴基的面前。巴基扬起头看着高大的、影子覆盖住自己的人，他拍了拍手将手心的草屑拍掉，也站了起来。

 

“史蒂夫，首先你知道这里是哪吗？”巴基认真的看向史蒂夫的眼睛，毫不意外的在对方眼中看到了疑惑。“这是我的潜意识的最深处。”他叹了口气，再次仰起头看向这片夜空。“布鲁克林和现在这个地方都是我构建出来的。但是人是很难构建的，而且那需要太多的精力，所以我把那些省去了。你肯定早就发现了，甚至第一天就已经意识到了吧。”他看着史蒂夫的眼睛，就已经得到了答案。

 

“所以你能买到冰激凌和早饭。因为不需要买，只要想一下就有了。”史蒂夫再次感受到了呼吸困难的感觉，他克制的小口小口的呼吸，就好像只要他大呼一口气，这一切就会被他吹跑。

 

“是这样没错。”巴基承认了。“史蒂夫，你不应该在这里，至少不应该沉浸在这里。”他又转回了一开始的话题，史蒂夫对此什么话也说不出。“我认识的史蒂夫可不是会沉浸在幻想里的人。”巴基又露出了他招牌的笑容，带着点痞气，让人移不开眼。

 

“巴基，你要是知道现实是什么样，你也不会想回去的。”史蒂夫干涩的声音带着哽咽，这让巴基露出了惊疑的神色。

 

“怎么，难道盟军失败了，世界被纳粹和九头蛇统治了？”

 

“我并不知道战争的具体结果，但是应该是胜利了的。”史蒂夫刚才尽力平息的情绪又激动了起来。“但是你……我没有能救你。”他说完就低下了头，盯着自己的鞋尖。

 

“你看，史蒂夫，我刚才说了这是我的潜意识，我还在那就说明我还活着，你还能——”

 

“我不能！”史蒂夫突然拔高了声音，他握紧拳头，全身都颤抖了起来，“我什么也做不了，我只能看着，什么也做不了……”他的声音越来越弱，最后的几个字完全被他吃了进去。

 

“你……你到底……”巴基的声音染上了十足的惊恐，他无意识的后退一步，瞪大了他本来就大的眼睛。

 

史蒂夫看向了那张终于变了色的脸。那双蓝色的眼睛里无尽的悲伤与绝望让巴基彻底招架不住，史蒂夫凝视着他，眼睛湿润了起来。他的心脏还在有力的跳动，他的血管里还奔腾着温暖的血液，但他再次失去了活着的感觉。“我全部看到了，九头蛇对你做的一切，以一种完全没办法插手的状态。我碰不到任何东西，没有人能听见我的声音，我就是个隐形人，只能在一边看着他们折磨你，给你洗脑，装上金属手臂，训练你，让你执行任务。”他的声音不稳，第一次向人诉说心里的痛苦与绝望，他却没有任何稍微舒心一点的感觉。“瑞贝卡死了，他们用她的死讯来刺激你，你相信我不会让这样的事发生，可是你不知道我根本没办法阻止。我什么也做不了。他们用我的死讯，让你……”

 

“但是你出现在这里，肯定是还活着的。”巴基摇了摇头，表示对那个“死讯”的否定。

 

“我不知道。我开着九头蛇的飞机撞进冰海里了。”史蒂夫微微摇头，“但是我没办法救你，没办法保护你的家人。我甚至会觉得那个被改造的人不是你……我什么也做不到。我根本……”

 

“史蒂夫！”巴基大喝一声，成功将对方的注意力拉了过来。“你知道这不是——”

 

“我已经听得够多了，他们都告诉我那不是我的错。”史蒂夫咬紧了牙关，无数的人和他说过这句话，他可以勉强中的勉强说服自己，巴基选择和他一起登上火车，拿起他的盾牌挡在他的身前，这是他的选择，至少他不应该对他的选择多加置喙。但是从他错过那只手开始，一切在他眼里变得完全没有异议了，那就是他的错，是他没有抓住他。在他看到巴基没有死而是被折磨时，这种感觉被无限放大了——因为他没有能够抓住他，所以巴基才会在雪地里无助的独自一人，直到被九头蛇捡到，被洗脑，被改造。所以他是一切悲剧的始作俑者，他只要想到那个残酷的现实，就失去了全部的勇气。

 

“巴基，那是我的错……就是我的错。”他顿了顿，“都是我的错，这一切都是我犯下的罪状。”他抬起空洞的双眼，巴基惊慌的在那双蓝色的眼睛里看到了一层厚厚的冰。

 

“如果我还是坚持说这都不是你的错，而我原谅你，这有用吗？”巴基声音发颤，他看到史蒂夫只是看着他，双眼没有任何焦距，就好像什么也没听见。

 

他使劲咬了咬下唇，捏紧了拳头，在史蒂夫完全没有反应的时候一拳砸到了他的脸上。史蒂夫被不小的力道打的后退了好几步，最后一屁股坐到了地上。被打懵的他捂着左脸，不敢相信的看向巴基。“你突然干什么？”

 

“清醒了？看你那样子实在太不爽了。”巴基揉了揉右手，看着史蒂夫慢慢从地上站起来。他沉默了一会，才继续开口。“我们来算一下账吧。”史蒂夫歪歪头，还摸着自己的脸。

 

“就从上战场算起吧。一起作战之后，我们一直都是互相照看后背，我也不记得我救过你几次，你救过我几次，这里就算扯平了。”巴基沉稳的声音在夜色中流淌，史蒂夫放下了手，皱着眉看着巴基。“你把我从意大利救出来了，这里我欠你一次。”

 

“巴基，你从来都不欠我什么……”

 

“听我说完，史蒂夫。”巴基打断了对方的话，接着说了下去，“你没有抓住我，算你欠我一次，扯平。”

 

“巴基，不能这么算的……”

 

“你还要打断我几次！到底谁年纪比较大懂得比较多？别忘了你现在在哪！”巴基恶狠狠的打断了对方，史蒂夫张张嘴，最终还是什么也没说，只是委屈的看着巴基，抿紧了嘴唇。

 

“你觉得你没能在雪地里找到我，然后让我经受了很多折磨。别这么看着我，你怎么想的我一眼就看穿了。这确实找不到东西可以扯平了。”在看到史蒂夫偏过头时，他深吸一口气，继续说道：“既然你觉得是你造成了我所经受的这一切，我认为我才是更有资格给你定罪的人。”

 

史蒂夫的脸色顿时灰败起来。巴基要给他定罪，只是这一点就已经让他的大脑无法转动了，他只能低下头，只在对方眼前留下一个金色的发顶，攥紧双手，指甲挤进皮肤里面。

 

“你没能找到我，让我经受了无尽的痛苦。这会是一直缠绕着你的噩梦。但是你看，我们都还活着，你还有机会找到我。你不可能永远背负着你所说的罪责，上次没有找到，那这次找到我，把我从这种境况里救出来。”他看向史蒂夫，眼里盛满了满天的星光。

 

史蒂夫呆呆地看着巴基，那双一如既往温柔的双眼，他一直没有变，也许变得人只有他，他被现实压垮了，被命运压垮了，被负罪感压垮了。他开始不信任自己，不信任感情。只有站在巴基面前，他才能看到真正的自己，那个现在害怕恐惧得团成一团的自己。

 

巴基总是只会为他想。巴基从来不欠他的，如果要说命的话，在他体弱多病的时候，巴基就已经不知道救过自己多少次了，如果没有巴基，他可能早就在某个冬天变成一具尸体了。他早就已经不知道欠了巴基多少了。但是他们之间从来不说这些，他们都不在意这些，他们互相支撑，互相拯救。

 

他知道自己走进了死胡同里，他没办法自己走出来，他以为自己会一次次撞到墙上直到头破血流，直到崩溃。但是巴基就像以前一样，再次找到了他，并且领着他离开那个地方。

 

巴基看着史蒂夫的眼中覆上一层泪膜，走到他的面前，伸出双手抱住了他。一阵冷风突然吹来，他们却感受不到任何寒冷。“史蒂夫，拜托你一件事。不要放弃我，不管什么时候都不要放弃我。哪怕我放弃了自己，你也不要放弃我。你是我和这是世界的绳索，如果连你也放弃了我，我就真的永远也回不来了。所以，不管怎样，不要放弃我，史蒂夫，你不能放弃，绝对不能。我知道这很强人所难——”

 

“不会……绝对不会……我，我抓住你还来不及，怎么会放开你？我……绝对不会……”他眨着眼，感受着泪水滑过脸庞的微痒感，再也压制不住内心的感情。他抱住巴基，胡乱的把眼泪蹭在对方的衣服上，只是把他抱得更紧。

 

气温似乎又下降了一点，巴基从史蒂夫的怀里退出，抬头看向了天空。不知道什么时候开始乌云将满天的星光都遮住了，他已经快要看不清史蒂夫的样子了。

 

“你知道我构建的这里是什么时候的什么地方吗？”巴基伸出手，接住了一片雪花。他呼出一口气，看着一团白气出现在自己眼前。他隐约看到史蒂夫摇了摇头，就顺着自己的话接着说了下去：“是那次捉拿佐拉任务的前一天晚上。”一只手突然抓住了他，他安慰性的用另一只手拍了拍那只紧紧握住他的那只温热的手。“我那天睡不着觉，起来就看到了那片星空。那次你不在，我一个人在外面坐了挺久。”他每次呼气，白气都会模糊他的视线，其实黑暗中他也看不见什么东西了。

 

“就像我告诉你的，这里是我的潜意识，我知道发生在自己身上的所有事情，但是那个我并不会知道这里发生的一切。我藏起来了，躲到了意识的最深处，我以为这样至少可以减轻一点自己的痛苦。但是即使这样，我也会对那个我造成影响。”他长长的呼出一口气，“他们——九头蛇肯定不会善罢甘休，他们肯定会找到其他方法去除我的影响，毕竟他们需要的仅仅是一个不会思考的人形武器而已。”他伸出手摸索着触碰到了史蒂夫的头发，他揉了揉那柔软的金发，史蒂夫发出不满的咕哝声。

 

“现在冬天来了。哪怕是这个地方也不是安全的了。”他在寒风中有些瑟瑟发抖，一件衣服带着体温落在他的肩头，他伸出手拉了拉，也没拒绝。“我也不知道自己还能在这里存在多久。但是，史蒂夫，我会尽力坚持下去。因为，也许下一天就能够再和你见面了。”

 

“恩……我也一样，我一定会救你，一定……”史蒂夫哽咽的声音传来，巴基在一片黑暗中无声地张开了嘴。他低下头，在越来越大的风雪中喃喃。

 

“当你救了我，负罪感消失之后，我们之间还剩下什么呢，史蒂夫……”

 

那个时候，我就可以看着你的眼睛，毫无保留的带着最纯粹的感情站在你的面前，保护你，对你说“我爱你”了。

 

史蒂夫上前再次紧紧的抱住这个对他来说意味着一切的人。他知道，自己离开的时间要到了。

 

TBC


End file.
